Hot Water
by Hyrate
Summary: Lucy is sick. Natsu is there to help her, but will he really be a big help or something of a trouble! xXx LEMON ALERT! WARNING:EXPLICIT CONTENT! HYRATE!


**Hot Water**

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_Don't bother if you aren't THAT AGE! Else your eyes will curse you!_**

**_XxX Content and pretty EXPLICIT! Happy Reading~_**

* * *

><p>When Natsu heard that Lucy was sick, he didn't waste time to go to her house immediately. He ran to her apartment with a look of pure determination and then banged her door open with his nose steaming.<p>

"Lucy!" he called as he looked around.

Lucy poked her head from her room looking bewildered at the sudden commotion. She found Natsu in her living room looking as if he chased down some burglars or something.

"Natsu?" she frowned deeply as she slowly came out of her bedroom. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were sick, are you okay?" Natsu asked at once as he looked at her.

"Oh," Lucy blinked at the dragon slayer, "Yeah, I caught some cold...You don't have to worry, its nothing serious."

Natsu looked at her looking unconvinced. Lucy looked pale indeed, and her usual bright eyes were somehow looking dull. She was wearing a loose white collar shirt with buttons, and it hanged loose at the end of her thighs, revealing a pure tender skin. Natsu's eyes widened as he realized she wasn't wearing any pants.

Lucy, on the other hand, followed the trail of his eyes and saw that he was looking on her legs. Her immediate reaction was to cover her legs so she tried to consciously pull her polo shirt down. She was kinda feeling weak and warm after all... who knows what may happen with Natsu around...

"Are you stupid?" Natsu asked suddenly that made her look up, "Why didn't you finish dressing yourself up? No wonder you got cold! You always wear so tiny clothes! Your not a kid anymore so stop wearing baby clothing, will you?"

Lucy blinked at all the accusations and insults. What the heck...

"I'm not stupid, idiot! And my clothes aren't for babies! This is how I felt like dressing!" she retorted even though she wanted to say more, but her head was banging in pain.

"Then why aren't you wearing any pants? Has Grey influenced you too?"

"That's ridiculous, Grey never removes his pants."

"Oh yes, he does! I saw him do it one time-"

"I don't care! I'm not following Grey's example! I told you this is how I felt like dressing!"

The sudden bickering made her head ache, making her grab on the wall for support and shut her eyes close looking exhausted. Natsu saw her reaction and immediately ran to her side.

"Are you alright? Geez, and you tell me its nothing serious?"

"I was feeling better before you barge in here and destroyed my door, you idiot..." Lucy answered as Natsu put a supporting arm around her. Then, feeling his strong arm steering her, Lucy allowed the dragon slayer to led her back to her bed.

"Take a rest, I'll handle everything you need." Natsu told her with a confident smile as he helped her climb on the bed and tucked her in.

"Natsu, you're being extremely nice today," she whispered as she felt her eyelids got heavy, "I really appreciate it..."

"I'll look after you, of course!"Natsu grinned at her, "Now just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it!"

Lucy closed her eyes, now only half listening.

"I could use some... hot water... thanks, Natsu..."

"What do you want it for?" was the question she heard as her consciousness slowly drift away from the present.

"To keep...warm..."

Natsu blinked curiously at Lucy. She has already fallen asleep. Her breathing was uneven though, and her face was red from the flue that Natsu didn't waste time in doing what she requested.

After a few moments, he returned carrying a hot water with basin and a cloth.

"Lucy? Hey, Lucy!"

There was no response from the sleeping mage. Natsu looked at her and saw that her breathing was still uneven. What more, her face was covered in sweat that one would think she ran a whole day's marathon.

Looking worried, Natsu grabbed the small towel from the hot basin and wiped her face. She was so red already, and it seemed like she was in extreme pain with her labored breaths.

"Lucy..." he tried to rouse her again, "You don't look good... heck you don't feel good!" he touched her forehead and realized she was burning, "Oh shoot! You're like a hot pot! You're burning up! Hey- Lucy! Wake up!"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently, but it didn't work. She still has her eyes close.

"Lucy! Your hot water will get cold if you don't wake up and tell me what to do with it!" he said through gritted teeth as he saw her suffer silently. How can human beings be so sick like that? He- himself- has never been sick as far as he could remember! Why was Lucy so weak in the first place?

"It's that tiny clothing you are wearing!" Natsu cursed with conviction, "You should really stick to long pants and sleeves you know! What's with you wearing baby dresses..."

"...cold..." Lucy suddenly whispered that made Natsu's eyes widen.

"Lucy? Are you okay?"

"...its so cold..." she continued whispering. Natsu touched her skin and felt cold sweat.

"What's with the sudden change of temperature!" Natsu nearly shouted at her despite she being unconscious, "Are you an idiot or something?"

Lucy responded with a moan. Natsu held his breath.

"You need to be warm..." he looked at the basin of water, then an idea occurred to him. "I see..."

Standing up and preparing himself, Natsu sat at the side of Lucy's bed and soaked the towel cloth in his hands to the hot water in the basin. Then, turning a look at Lucy, he leaned down and whispered to her ears, "I will take care of you, don't worry, Lucy! Since you are feeling cold I think the best way to get rid of that is to keep your body warm... so don't mind me, okay?"

Natsu looked down at her shirt, and then quietly started unbuttoning her white polo shirt. He unbuttoned it till the last part and then got rid of it slowly. The whole perfectness of Lucy's body was exposed to the dragon slayer's eyes.

Lucy's body was perfectly white, with her perfect skin color. Her beautifully formed bossoms, which were round and glistening of heat throbbed at how her body was enveloped with coldness. It looked fresh to Natsu's eyes, as he had never seen a girl's boobs revealed with its pinkish nipple before. It had always been just the cleavage he saw. His eyes weren't finish feasting as he slowly traced with his eyes her belly button, down to her exposed womanhood. The dragon slayer could only gulp.

"Damn..." he muttered as he turned away and grabbed the wet towel, "What's with me suddenly feeling this way..."

He wrinkled the towel and then touched Lucy's face with it. The stellar mage breathed deeply as she felt the towel.

"This will make you feel better, I promise," Natsu whispered as he trace the towel down the mages neck, then to her neckline, and to her breasts. The dragon slayer couldn't help not to look at the two bossoms' reaction this time as he gently touched it with the tip of the towel. The moment he did caress the right nipple with the towel, he immediately saw some reactions.

Lucy's breath suddenly quickened; her pale, glistening, voluptuous, throbbing breasts, hardened all of a sudden. Then, the pale bosoms turned red, like it was some flower ready to blossom if touched again.

Natsu has never seen anything like it before. He gave his whole attention to those admirably hardening breasts and leaned down to see more. That was when he couldn't help himself and put one nipple inside his mouth and sucked on it like a hungry kid.

Lucy moaned at the sudden activity to her sensitive chest. Natsu didn't let go of her nipple and warmed it inside his mouth. His other hand cupped her other breast and fondled on it, making it harden even more.

"Natsu..." Lucy's weak voice started, "Stop... don't..."

But the dragon slayer was already absorbed to what he was doing. Lucy felt her body heat up as she felt her breasts being so fondly caressed and sucked by Natsu.

"Natsu..." she whispered as she arched her body, feeling him suddenly going on top of her and taking hold of her waist, as if trying to keep her still from moving. "Natsu... ahh..."

Natsu finally let go of her right breast, and then proceeded on kissing her. Lucy felt his tongue aggressively enter her mouth, making her open up and feel his active tongue.

As they share a passionate kiss, the dragon slayer's hand traveled down her bottom, caressing her legs and slowly tearing it apart from the other. Lucy felt her legs being pried open, and then a hand touching her womahood, making her forget everything except that wonderful feeling under her bare genitals.

"Ahh...ahhhnnn.." she moaned, her head flying high, her sickness forgotten.

Natsu sucked her tongue and kissed her even more with his fingers caressing the very inside of her body. She felt his fingers inside, felt them trying to make her cum at how they were teasing her. She couldn't help it- she felt everything inside her was coming out.

"Natsu... stop it..." she whispered as she closed her eyes tightly when the dragon slayer licked her neck, down to her collar bone and back to her bare, excited breasts.

And then all of a sudden, he got up and pulled her legs open. Lucy felt his strong hands pushing her legs apart as his head went down to her private part. Then seconds later, she nearly cried of pleasure.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Natsu had his mouth in her opening, licking her inside like it was his favorite food while pushing her legs apart. Lucy felt heaven in earth as she was sucked with all she has inside.

"Your so full..." Natsu whispered as he looked up at her with meaningful eyes.

"Idiot..." she murmured as she felt weakened once more.

"I want to put it in you. My throb."

Lucy did not respond as she felt him move. She was expecting it before it came. She felt him push forth, and everything around was forgotten again. Lucy knew he was moving, but couldn't quite tell how. All she knew was that in her dream state, she was having fun. It was the most perfect sensation.

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up and found herself in Natsu's arms. After blinking so many times, the stellar mage remembered what had occurred between them. Her face turned red at this and she immediately ran away from the bed. She went to another room, feeling both shy and surprise. They did it, she thought thunderstruck- she and Natsu did it!<p>

Heaving a deep sigh of breath, Lucy opened her eyes and found herself in a darkened room... No, that wasn't possible. All the lights were on and it was still early, so how come that room was dark? She couldn't remember such a wall decoration!

That was when she saw the familiar stove, plates and other utensils inside the room. She was in the kitchen... or perhaps, what was her kitchen before. The whole room was covered with dark stuff, like they were burned or something. Did she nearly lose her kitchen at an accident she can't even remember? But who could have done...

And the answer hit her like a thunder hitting a tree.

Who did she ask to take care of her some time ago? Who was strong enough to boil her whole kitchen down and nearly made her kitchen look as if Halloween was near? She could just imagine the dragon slayer finding the stove not useful and burning the hot water she requested using his own flame. Who was so thick enough to do that anyway?

"NATSU!"

**-END-**


End file.
